


Dead Elvis

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: That silly Halloween costume certainly doesn't leave much to the imagination...





	Dead Elvis

It had been a wonderful night. The three of us, though I felt it to be a bit juvenile for our age, had pulled on our costumes at Ed's house and gone out ringing doorbells and knocking on doors, collecting candy in our pumpkin pails and pillowcases. To be fully honest, even though we might have been a bit too old to trick or treat, it truly reminded me of the old days, and made me feel a bit like a child again.

Ed had dressed as a pirate this year, complete with a stuffed chicken on his shoulder as a pseudo-parrot and a crooked eyepatch. I had found an old stained lab coat in my closet and popped a pair of goggles on top of my head, completing the look with a glowstick cracked into one of my spare beakers. Corked, of course, I couldn't stand the potential for accidental poisoning if I were to be bumped into.

Eddy...Eddy had pulled out his old “Zombie Elvis” outfit. The wig still fit, but the pants, skeleton shirt, and jacket seemed a bit tight around his midsection. Not that he seemed to mind as he pranced from house to house, giggling maniacally as he moved a couple pumpkins and stole double handfuls of candy from unattended bowls.

As the sun set, the three of us parted ways, Ed practically being dragged home by Sarah in her favorite fairy wings to go through her candy. Ed waved cheerfully as he rounded the corner, his pillowcase with candy held in his fist.

I couldn't help but giggle as I waved back, standing next to Eddy under the warm glow of the street lights.”Poor Ed. When do you suppose he will be freed from 'babysitting’ duties? Sarah and Jimmy are plenty old…”

“When she thinks she can't blame shit on him, that's when.” Eddy snorted, rolling his eyes. “I think she sneaks her folks's booze and blames it on Ed.”

I frowned. “That can't be good...for any of them. She and Jimmy are severely underage.”

“Eh, I don't think they'll get in trouble. Ed doesn't let em leave.” He shrugged, digging through his bucket and coming out with a sour belt. Sliding his bucket on his elbow he wrestled with the wrapper. “I think his parents ain't that stupid.”

“I suppose…” I answered softly, shifting my silly pumpkin bucket on my arm. The noise of Eddy pulling on the wrapper drew my eyes over to him.

The impure thoughts flooded my mind before I even had a chance to stop them. I watched as he unrolled the sour belt and chewed at it, noting his lips and tongue...his stomach against the too-tight shirt...the way his pants seemed to cradle his… Oh dear.

I cleared my throat and drew my coat tighter around me, looking away as Eddy looked my way. “What's up, Sockhead?” He grumbled through his mouthful of candy. Was that a smirk in his voice?

I looked back at him after a moment, silently cursing my cheeks for betraying me by burning. “Nothing. Simply thinking. Isn't that outfit too small for you?” Teasing defensively.

“That ain't what you said when I wore it last year,” he grinned, nudging my side with an elbow.

I growled despite myself, rubbing my side. ”Yes, well. We did have fun then...didn't we?” I couldn't help but smirk, batting my eyes at Eddy. I doubt even Ed knew about our...tryst last year. By tryst, I mean the embarrassing fact that Eddy and I had gotten caught up in each other and found ourselves in a compromising position in the park after midnight. We hadn't even spoken about it since then, and I hadn't even been sure Eddy remembered.

But apparently...he had. And he had worn this outfit again...what...to impress me? To ask for another round?

As soon as I turned my eyes back to my friend, his lips were on mine. He pressed himself against me, and my eyes closed unconsciously as I kissed him back. I could taste the sour powder on his lips, and the chocolate he had eaten earlier lingering on his tongue. 

The two of us stumbling backward a few steps, I finally managed to regain my balance and rest my hand on his waist, a small squeak escaping me. Curse my easily embarrassed ways. 

Thankfully, he seemed to not notice, wrapping both arms around my waist and yanking me close to him. A few breathless moments later and our lips finally parted, both of us staring at each other and panting.

He was first to speak.

“Wanna do this again, four-eyes?” He murmured with that hoarse husk in his voice that made me weak in the knees. It was all I could do to nod, gripping my hand a bit tighter into his soft waist.

“C'mon.” He pulled away and grabbed my hand, yanking me down the lane toward his house. I stumbled behind him, willing my face to return to its normal color. So was this to be a new tradition? Oh dear, look at his backside in those pants… last year ended prematurely, I wondered if this year could…

My thoughts were interrupted by Eddy tossing his pumpkin to the ground and pulling my hand, catching me as I stumbled into his side. “This quiet enough?” He murmured in my ear.

I couldn't help but whimper, trying to work on pulling the pumpkin from my arm as he kissed at my neck. “Eddy, this is hardly private!” I worried about someone finding us, even as my knees went weak and I wound my now-freed arm around his waist. In response, Eddy simply reached up and pulled the goggles free from my head and kissed me again, hard. I was surprised to find that next his hand secured my hat on my head. A surprisingly tender gesture that made my knees go weak.

I kissed him back, trying to regain my balance and my breath as I placed my hands on his soft waist, digging my fingers into his midsection. He was so soft. And so warm. Thoughts of privacy still fought against my brain...but they fought a losing battle against the sensation of Eddy easing me backward with an arm around my waist, backing me up against the fence.

One hand steadying my shoulders, his other hand began to wander as soon as we fell still against the fence, sliding down to press against...oh dear. Against the front of my shorts. A soft chuckle rippled from his chest as he moved his kisses to my neck, pressing the heel of his hand against my zipper. “Hey-hey there Sockhead. I knew you liked good ol’ zombie Elvis.”

I couldn't help but whimper, my hips unconsciously arching against his hand. “Eddy…”

“What?” He chuckled against my neck, moving his hand and replacing it's pressure with his hips. “Ya don't want this? Tell me now…”

“I do, Eddy, I do...but someone is bound to…” I gasped, the feel of him bulging against his tight pants making my breath stick in my throat. “Mmn!”

Eddy nibbled at my earlobe, pressing me hard against the fence and starting to rock just a bit against me, the feel of our bodies rolling against each other enough to send a thrill up my spine. “Let em. I oughta charge em...for the show though…”

A few moments of rocking was enough to make me lose my nerve, all thoughts of being spied on leaving my mind. My hands moved from his waist and darted to his belt as if on their own accord, undoing it and freeing his length from his pants. Panting, I turned my head and kissed at his cheek as I worked to free myself from my own jeans, not wanting the pressure of his body against mine to cease.

As soon as we were both free, Eddy let out a soft grunt and lowered his hand, keeping our lengths pressed together with a simple pressure. I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape as Eddy started up his rocking again, both of us easily being stimulated.

It was wonderful. Eddy kissed at my neck and pressed me hard against the fence, grumbling soft sweet nothings in my ear. I let myself go a bit, I'm afraid, hanging onto his hips with both hands and enjoying the sensation of them rocking just as much as I enjoyed the feeling of his length against mine. I fear I may have been a bit more noisy than I normally would, soft whimpers leaving me with each motion of those big, soft hips of his.

As our bodies heated up, Eddy began rocking a bit harder, his teeth gritted and his nose buried in my shoulder. “Nngh. Edd…”

I reached a hand up to rest on the back of his neck, cradling him against me and mumbling any words of encouragement that appeared in my cloudy brain. “Please, Eddy, more...keep going...oh dear lord…”

Undignified, I'm aware. But it was all that was on my mind besides him and the feelings making my knees shake. However, my encouragement seemed to do the trick, as Eddy moved closer to me and continued to speed up. 

My hips twitching, I turned my nose into Eddy's cheek and panted for breath, my eyes shut tight and jaw dropped as I struggled to maintain composure. It was only when Eddy turned his head too and caught my lips with his, wrapping his hand around me and thrusting hard that I lost control, releasing all over Eddy's hand and his coat sleeve. 

Eddy guided me through my orgasm with his own hips rolling, holding me close to him as a few moments later he also came, his shoulders shaking and his weight pressing against me a bit more.

I attempted to help him through his orgasm as well, pressing my hand tightly against the back of his neck and the other rubbing across the small of his back with an almost feverish tempo. It was simply like seeing stars, both of us panting and slowly falling still.

As the stars cleared and the two of us came back to earth, I lifted my head and looked down between us, whimpering. “Oh, Eddy, your coat…”

Eddy hoarsely laughed, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders a little. “Don't worry about it. I got laundry tomorrow anyway.” I watched as he peeled the bedazzled coat off his shoulders and used the rest of the bell sleeve to clean us both off. Maybe it wasn't to my standards but...it was certainly a sweet gesture.

We finally pulled away from each other, fixing ourselves up and giving each other small smiles. 

He spoke first.

“...You good?”

I couldn't help but giggle. “Yes, Eddy. More than good. Oh my.” I put my hand to my head, sighing deeply. 

Eddy offered his arm, tucking the jacket under his elbow on the other side. “Wanna come over?”

“...I would love that, Eddy.” I answered with a small air of surprise, taking his arm after picking up my candy haul and discarded goggles. 

We began walking again, both on unsteady legs. After a moment, I had to ask what was on my mind.

“Is this...Eddy, are we…?”

Eddy glanced up at me, blinking. “...I mean. If you wanna be.”

I paused. “...I believe I do.”

“Then yeah.”

I couldn't stop a large grin from spreading across my face. “Wonderful.”

So...on that night of trick or treat...I received the best treat anyone could ask for.

Happy Halloween, indeed.


End file.
